


One Day

by Broganwritesfanfics



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Wedding, YouTube, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broganwritesfanfics/pseuds/Broganwritesfanfics
Summary: Phil and Dan get invited to a wedding of Phil's relative, and Dan's having doubts. Then he remembers that he loves Phil and there's nothing to worry about.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff. Enjoy.

When they were first invited to the wedding, Dan was apprehensive about whether he should attend too or not. It was silly really. His name was on the invitation after Phil’s, but for some reason, he was having doubts.

_You are formally invited to the wedding of Linda & Michael._

_Phil Lester and Dan Howell_

_We would love for you to be present to help us celebrate our special day._

 

Phil, of course, was extremely excited. 1 – Because he got to see his family, and 2 – because he was already planning how the two could secretly match like the disgusting couple they were, and what their families were both used to. Unaware of Dan’s inside debate, Phil instantly let the bride and groom know that they would both be attending, and were extremely excited to help share this momentous occasion. Deciding that he was just overthinking like usual, Dan decided to keep his doubts to himself.

 

“Phil!” Dan called out as he stood in front of his wardrobe.

“Yeah?” Phil replied back, leaning against the doorframe.

“Why did you decide on a spotty theme?” He whined. “The only spotty shirt I have is almost the exact same as yours!”

Phil smiled to himself, standing up and walking over to Dan,

“You worry too much.” He commented. “Just wear the shirt, and a nice tie.”

Dan pouted, looking over at him, “I want to make a nice impression, Philly.”

“I know you do.” He rubbed his back. “But they’ve met you thousands of times. You’re worrying for nothing. They already adore you and your sarcastic attitude.”

A smile appeared on Dan’s face,

“You always know what to say.”

Phil kissed his cheek gently,

“I know. Helps that I’ve known you so long.” He grinned. “Now hurry up, Mr. Procrastinator. Martyn’s coming in the taxi in fifteen minutes!”

“You’re done, aren’t you?” Dan asked, as he pulled the spotted shirt off the hanger. “You’ve packed, got your coat and shoes ready. It’s all by the door, isn’t it?” Dan walked over to his bed where his hand luggage was, and he carefully placed the shirt inside.

“‘Course I have! I’m organised, unlike some.”

Dan rolled his eyes fondly, “Of course.”

 

 

 

Heading towards the taxi, Dan turned his head to Phil,

“Hopefully a viewer doesn’t see us.” He murmured.

Phil smiled small at him, “You worry too much. We’re going to have a good time, I promise.” He bumped his arm against Dan’s. “Just relax.”

Dan nodded and smiled, and then the pair loaded their bags into the boot and climbed into the back seat.

“Phillip. Daniel.”

“Martyn.” They both replied.

“Alright boys?” He asked, looking over his shoulder.

Phil nodded,

“Yeah we’re all good in the hood.”

Dan cringed, resting his head in his hands,

“Phil! It’s been ten seconds and you’ve already offended everyone in the car.”

Martyn laughed and Phil just rolled his eyes with a smile on his face.

“I wonder if there’s gonna be a photo booth.” Phil wondered aloud.

“Well we both know where you two will be if you disappear for hours.” Martyn quipped.

Dan felt his cheeks burn, as he turned to look out of the window, a smile creeping up on his face. He loved how natural his and Phil’s relationship was to Phil’s family. They respected that they loved spending time together, alone. That parties weren’t something they used for socialising. They’re anti-social for a reason. Sitting down on the train, the conductor walked over,

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Excuse me, madam? Sir?”

Dan looked up from his phone to see that the conductor was speaking to both Phil and Martyn. It took everything in him to stop himself from laughing.

“Can I see your tickets?”

After the conductor left, Dan fell apart laughing, and all Phil could do was blush furiously.

“Did he seriously think I was a girl?” He asked, looking from Dan to Martyn.

Martyn shrugged, “Don’t see it personally, but you never know.”

“Oh Philly. You poor soul. Are you going to be okay?”

Phil laughed, shaking his head.

 

* * *

 

 

On the day of the wedding, Dan and Phil were in their hotel room getting ready. There was a simple domestic feel in the air, as they both helped each other with their ties – Dan wiping dust off Phil’s jacket, and Phil sorting out the buttons of Dan’s shirt. It was comfortable and it was natural to them. Always wanting to be touching one way or another – but in an innocent sense.

“Are you ready, Danny?” Phil asked, finishing fixing his fringe for the tenth time.

Dan looked over his outfit in the mirror and breathed out a sigh,

“Ready as I’ll ever be, Philly.”

Phil smiled at him,

“Let’s go then!”

They made their way out of the room, and headed downstairs towards where the wedding was being held.

Phil’s phone vibrated, and as he got it out, he saw a text message from Martyn.

 **Martyn:** Already been cornered by Auntie Jean. WHERE ARE YOU? BRING ALCOHOL. A WHOLE BOTTLE OF IT.

Phil laughed reading the text, and then he showed it to Dan, who also laughed in reply.

“Auntie Jean.” Dan said. “That woman is a legend. I want to be on the dancefloor and dancing all night long at her age.”

“Yeah.” Phil replied in agreement.

Making their way into the venue, they sat down in an empty chair, and a few minutes later, Martyn, and their mum and dad sat down beside him.

“Phil honey!” His mum greeted. “How are you?”

“I’m good! Excited to see everyone!”

Phil’s mum smiled, “Hi Dan, love. How’re you?”

“I’m good thanks, how’re you?”

“I’m good as well, thanks darling.”

“Careful on the alcohol tonight, lads eh? Don’t want the same incident as last year.” Phil’s dad teased.

“Gee one almost vomit moment and we’re scarred for life, Phil.”

Phil laughed,

“To be fair, it was Martyn’s fault we were in that state!” He defended.

“I didn’t expect you to get whiny and disgusting!” Martyn shot back.

“Mart, we’re talking about Dan and Phil.” Phil’s dad replied.

 

* * *

 

 

“Do you ever think about getting married?” Phil asked as the two of them stood in corner with a glass of champagne.

Dan looked up at Phil,

“Uh sometimes. Do you?”

Phil nodded,

“Yeah.” He replied. “I feel like it’d turn into a massive YouTuber session.”

Dan laughed and nodded,

“Oh god, right?! So much for a secret when everyone has a camera that will definitely be out.”

Phil stepped closer to him,

“Everyone would know by the time we’d get married, Dan.”

He swallowed,

“Well I’d hope. But you never know the future.” Dan reminded him.

“I can’t wait to marry you one day.” Phil admitted softly.

Dan smiled,

“I can’t wait to be Daniel Lester one day.”

Phil grinned big, before he leaned in and pecked Dan’s lips softly.

“One day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought in the comments or find me on tumblr: damndannylester!


End file.
